This invention has to do with ballistic targets and is especially concerned with firearms or other projectile targets where the projectile "hit" on the target is hard to see from a distance. More appropriately, this invention has to do with self-marking ballistic targets.
Ballistic targets are used in a wide variety of applications and most commonly when an individual practices or competes firing a weapon where a projectile is aimed at a particular target. When the weapon used is a bow and arrow it is usually easy for the individual firing the weapon to see not only if he hit the target but the approximate position on the target where the projectile struck. This provides valuable and immediate feedback to the individual practicing with the weapon so that he may correct any deficiencies in his aim at the target. In the instance where an arrow is the projectile it is the arrow itself that allows the individual to see where the target has been hit. When an individual is firing a weapon or other device where the projectile cannot be seen after it passes through the target, such as a firearm using bullets, then the hole in the target is the only evidence as to whether or not the target has been hit and also as to where the target has been hit. In such cases as firearms the individual practicing cannot see the evidence on the target and must unload his weapon and approach close to the target to get the necessary feedback so as to correct his aim. On firing ranges where other individuals are practicing also this means one must usually wait until all have quit firing to approach the target area. On some firing ranges, devices are present where the target is suspended on a wire and pulley assembly so that revolving the pulleys brings the target close to the individual for inspection.
Prior devices that have attempted to address the problem are more fully described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,330,561 to Kandel and in a non-analogous situation U.S. Pat. No. 1,175,692 to Boicourt. The Boicourt patent deals with baseball targets and therefore not with the type of problems addressed herein.